


The subtle eradication of John Winchester's prejudice

by deanneedstoshakeitoff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Hatred, Homophobia, M/M, Violence, but then turns out okay, john winchester is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanneedstoshakeitoff/pseuds/deanneedstoshakeitoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was the absolute perfect son. He was obidient, looked after Sam, didn't question his father. He was absolutely perfect; until he brought home Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The subtle eradication of John Winchester's prejudice

Dean, for all intents and purposes, was the perfect son. He made breakfast (and lunch, and dinner) for his brother, kept his room clean and bed-made, stopped people from asking questions and, best of all, didn't complain about his father being indisposed the majority of the time. He was the perfect son, exactly how his father wanted him to be. Except from one thing: Dean was gay.

Now John could deal with a lot. He could deal with his youngest son hating him yet loving education. He could deal with Dean supposedly "sleeping around". He could even deal with Dean skipping school pretty much 100% of the time. But what he couldn't deal with, was Dean being gay.

He'd beaten Dean when he'd first told him. Laughed until he realised how serious he was, then he'd undone his belt and cracked it repeatedly against his sons body. Over and over again till red lines stood out bare against his tanned back. 

This, unfortunately, hadn't changed Dean's mind and he apparently still felt it neccessary to be hanging around with some boy he'd met from somewhere aroundd. John hadn't asked where. This boy was the opposite of a perfect son. He wore torn jeans and never sorted his hair out and wore this ridiculous pervert coat. God, John hated that coat. It was on the coat rack everytime he came home now. After Dean had tried to take off with Sam John had relented and allowed the boy into his house, as long as they didn't come near him. They spent their time, every afternoon, shut away in Dean's bedroom. John shuddered at the thought of them. 

One time he'd had enough and barged into Dean's room. It was midnight and had heard noises and had had enough of their sickness around his house. They were going to corrupt Sam for God's sake! He was angry and ready to fight and then he'd walked in. And he found his son, asleep and crying in the boy's arms. He-the boy-was singing something very softly. An old song; a song John recognised very well. He'd slowly backed out of the room, preventing his own tears from falling until he'd dug out his bottle of whiskey. He cried for Mary, loud and sobbing. When he woke that morning, he found that damn coat draped over him like a blanket.

Maybe it wasn't so bad afer all. 

Castiel- that boy had almost been beaten by John some time after that. Dean had come home with red-rimmed eyes and alcohol on his breath. He sat silently in his room for a long time and John felt anger he hadn't felt in a long time. He'd hunted down Castiel, prepared to beat him within an inch of his life until he found that he too hadn't left his life in more than a while. He spoke to him. Possibly for the first time ever. And although at first John felt disgusted at having to exchange words with him, but as he spoke he found that drifting a way. He actually spoke to the boy who ruined his son and found out that his son was still just as perfect as he'd ever been. He'd broken up with Castiel out of fear of his father and fear of disobedience. Now he was the saddest he'd ever been. He reminded John of himself after he'd lost Mary. It had almost killed him. 

John had thought long and hard that night. He decided, maybe his perfect son could still be perfect, even if he was gay. A perfect son wasn't so perfect if he was miserable.

He went to see Dean and for the first time in his life he got down on his knees and begged his son for forgiveness. And it felt exactly like what he should be doing. He cried in front of him. Dean's eyes had gone like saucers before he began to cry too. They cried in each others arms for hours, holding each other up. Then John wiped his sons eyes, smiled and said: "you go get that boy back, son."

Dean left immediately. When he brought Castiel back, hope and love shining in his eyes, Castiel had given John a hug and whispered his thanks in his ear. John's non-existent heart almost broke.


End file.
